my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aki Saito
Aki Saito (斎藤明) is a student attending U.A High School as a Hero in training. Appearance Aki has round blue eyes with long, light blonde hair that usually has two, small orange bows on either side just above her ears. Her hair goes down to about the center of her back. She has very pale skin. Her usual outfit is an orange sweater that is too big for her, along with brown leggings and black shoes that show gray socks. She wears the typical U.A High School uniform, a light gray blazer over a white dress shirt and a dark green skirt. She wears thigh high socks of the same color. Aki is slightly overweight and not very strong as she never dedicated the time to learn physical combat or to work out and relies heavily on her Quirk while fighting. She has a thin, barely visibly white scar across her left hand, and the palm of her right hand has faint burn scars. Aki's hero costume resembles a cheerleader's uniform (not intentional but she doesn't mind it) with a yellow tank top dress with white accents including a star across her chest. She has orange wristbands and tights each with yellow stars on them. She wears white boots with yellow accents. She pulls her hair back into a ponytail with a larger orange bow. AkiChild.png|Aki as a child Personality Aki is a very gentle girl, she doesn't like to be loud or to be the center of attention. She is perfectly happy being quiet in the background and not being noticed. She enjoys quiet time to herself but when she is with her friends she doesn't mind some energetic fun. Aki is incredibly kind, which drives her hero nature. Sometimes her wish to become a hero due to her kind and charitable attitude is collides with her skittish nature, but when she is acting as a hero she can over come her fears, especially when someone is in danger. Abilities Quirk Illumination (イルミネーション Iruminēshon): Aki's quirk allows her to create light from her hands. This light usually takes the form of small orbs or beams fired from the palms of her hands. With practice Aki can control the intensity of the light. Orbs at a low intensity create simple light and can be used as decorations, when they have a higher intensity they can be used offensively with the user throws them. High intensity orbs combust upon impact, and if used properly can propel her. Beams at any intensity can be destructive and cause fires or destroy objects. The higher the intensity the more dangerous they become. If the user unleashes their entire past then the light becomes incredibly dangerous to those around them as well as the user's hands. The light is incredibly hot and burns Aki's hands, or anyone who is too close or caught in the beam. Trivia *Aki's power is inspired by the character Sam from the Gone novels by Michael Grant. *Aki's chosen voice actor is Laura Baily, known for voicing Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket and Maka Albarn from Soul Eater (the bigger inspiration) *Her fan chosen voice actor was originally going to be Amanda Lee. Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Pandora910